


running blood

by a_sure_sky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Personality Swap, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sure_sky/pseuds/a_sure_sky
Summary: "Then Byakuya poked his finger with the needle. A dark blot of blood welled up from the pinprick. Byakuya felt only a touch of pain, but Toko had been focused on his hands, and there was no way she didn’t see it.Toko’s arms went limp, and she toppled off the couch, small twitches running up and down her body. She jumped back up a few seconds later, shaking her head like a dog, and Byakuya knew he was no longer spending the evening with his girlfriend."Toko and Byakuya have been dating for months, but this is the first time Genocide Jack has made her appearance. The situation leads to violence and sex, as things with Jack often do.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	running blood

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory disclaimer: the actions describe in this fic are not safe sexual practices. this is completely fictional and my target audience is people who want to fuck an anime serial killer. that is all.

Byakuya sat in his penthouse office, sewing a dress. Such behavior hardly suited the Former Ultimate Affluent Progeny, but Byakuya had seen the most beautiful pattern the other day and knew it would look best on his girlfriend. 

The aforementioned girlfriend sat next to him on his couch, cuddling his arm as he sewed. She was limiting his range of movement, to be quite honest, but Byakuya was seldom in the mood to tell Toko off on most days.

She hummed pleasantly, eyelids fluttering. “You never t-told me why you wanted to t-take up sewing all of a s-sudden. Or who y-you’re making this for, anyway.”

Byakuya huffed, fighting a smirk. For an alleged romantic, Toko had proven quite slow on the uptake in regards to this dress. “All in good time, love.”

Toko bit her lip, face heating as she sank back down into the couch. They were alone in his office, so Byakuya could indulge her in her love for pet names—as he found himself doing more and more often these days.

Then Byakuya poked his finger with the needle. A dark blot of blood welled up from the pinprick. Byakuya felt only a touch of pain, but Toko had been focused on his hands, and there was no way she didn’t see it.

Toko’s arms went limp, and she toppled off the couch, small twitches running up and down her body. She jumped back up a few seconds later, shaking her head like a dog, and Byakuya knew he was no longer spending the evening with his girlfriend.

“Mornin’, Master! Boy, I feel well-rested. Gloomy must’ve kept me down for a while,” Genocide Jack said, shaking with energy.

Jack wouldn’t hurt him. She had been alone with Byakuya numerous times and never expressed any violent intent. He still couldn’t suppress a shiver when her red eyes zeroed in on him like a piece of meat.

“‘Gloomy’ was not so ‘gloomy’ before you showed up,” he said contentiously, carefully wiping the bead of blood on a napkin before turning back to his project. “Your appearance has soured the good mood.”

Jack cocked her head, then waved it back and forth several times for good measure. “You seem different. I thought you hated Gloomy.”

That was right. Toko hadn’t switched into Jack for months, not since the commotion at Towa City. The two alters didn’t share memories, so there was no way for Jack to know how their relationship had developed. There was no need to explain it to her either. “Hate is a strong word. I never truly despised her. The situation was merely complicated when we were at Hope’s Peak, though she’s proven herself to be a valuable asset since we escaped.”

Jack pressed her arms to her stomach, kneeling over as she wheezed. “With sweet talk like that, it’s no wonder we’re in love with you! Kehehehehe!”

Byakuya scowled, pulling another stitch tight. “I never asked for your affections. I chose to spend this evening with Toko, not you, so sneeze right away.”

Jack looked back and forth, spinning slightly on her heels as she surveyed the room. “How about...no,” she said, distracted. She straightened up, fixing her gaze on him again. “No. I don’t want to. I just got out, for goodness’s sake!”

Of course she wouldn’t comply with his orders. She called him Master, but Jack was only as subservient as suited her own desires.

“Then what do you intend to do? There’s no one here to murder, nor any Monokumas to fight. Even if you were inclined to violence, I have your prized scissors,” Byakuya said, raising them from his side to show Jack. Her hand wandered to her thigh, finding it lacking her usual holster.

“Did Gloomy seriously take my scissors? That’s not good at all,” she whined, crossing her arms and bouncing on her feet.

“We’re in no danger here, so she stopped wearing them. I borrowed them to cut threads on the dress I’m making for her. Do you think she’ll like it?” He held it up for her to see. It was purple, a deeper and richer shade than her normal outfit, with a more elegant cut than the school uniform she had worn on her mission. The top was decorated with delicate black lace, and the skirt flowed to the knees. Toko hated tight clothing, so there was only a slight cinch at the waist.

Jack widened one eye to a frankly terrifying degree as she inspected it, then grinned with sharp teeth. “I like the style, but don'tcha think the skirt would be hard to run in? Plus, the lace looks suuuuuper delicate. I couldn’t murder anyone in this.”

Byakuya took a deep breath. He was  _ not _ afraid of her. Not like he was during the killing game, when fear pushed him to regrettable actions. He pulled the dress back onto his lap, returning to the difficult task of sewing lace into the right location. “This dress is not for murder. It’s for Toko.”

“Yeah, but Gloomy always always  _ always  _ has to wear clothes I like too, or I’ll just cut ‘em off her. Do you know how embarrassed she gets when she wakes up naked as the day she was born? Kehehehehe!”

Byakuya held up a hand, cutting off her insane laughter. “Jack,” he began, pushing up his glasses to hide the blush on his face. “You promised Makoto you would cease your murderous activities if we entered a romantic relationship, correct?”

“You’re kidding me!” Jack lunged forward, and Byakuya barely had time to yank the dress out of the way before Jack plunged herself onto his lap. “Oh, Master, I accept! Let’s elope right away!”

Byakuya scowled. “I wasn’t talking about you. I’m dating Toko, and we were enjoying ourselves before you showed up, so please be polite enough to sneeze.”

“Seriously? You’d choose Gloomy over me?” Jack grit her teeth, pulling at the back of Byakuya’s shirt. 

Byakuya shivered, reminded of all the reasons he couldn’t—wouldn’t—accept Toko before, no matter how he found himself falling for her. He had mistaken her as nothing more than a front for this, a crazed serial killer just waiting to sink her scissors into Byakuya’s neck. 

Though Jack did save Komaru’s life. Byakuya thought of the wild way she had sliced Monokumas to death, sparks flying as she did her grim work. He couldn’t hate her after that.

He held out his scissors, then pulled them back, holding up a finger.

“My condition is that you leave me alive, and preferably not in much pain. I trust you understand basic anatomy, or at least the locations of the most vital blood vessels.”

Jack’s white teeth gleamed in the fluorescent light, eyes crinkling. “Wow! Master really  _ does _ have weird fetishes! But Gloomy must be terrible in bed for you to come to me, your friendly neighborhood serial killer.” Her long tongue darted out, forming an inquisitive spiral as she took the scissors. “You really trust me? There aren’t any witnesses here, you know.”

Byakuya’s heart pounded so hard he could feel it, but keeping a cold front had always been one of his strengths. “Try me.”

Jack lunged forward, nearly toppling the couch as she kissed him. Her long tongue invaded his mouth, choking him. It might be interesting to study the physiological changes between Toko and her alter, but Byakuya could hardly focus on that right now.

She pulled back a moment later, tongue slithering out of his mouth. “Master, don’t you think I’m surprisingly cute for a serial killer?” she asked, drawing the sleeve back on his arm. She snapped her scissors open and shut, eyeing his wrist hungrily.

“Perhaps.” She did share a body with the woman Byakuya loved, but that thought seemed too sentimental to express. Instead he tilted his wrist, giving himself to her mercy.

A hot blush colored Jack’s cheeks as she took his wrist. “Master, you’re adorable! I can’t pass up this chance!” She twisted his hand and set her scissors on his wrist, drawing a thin line below the base of his thumb. A tiny bit of blood welled out. “I’ll always be a murderous fiend at heart, but this is fun too.”

Byakuya winced, but couldn’t help feeling intrigued watching Jack’s precision. She was beautiful like this, and that was certainly not a weird thought. Toko was beautiful, so why wouldn’t Jack be?

Jack moved her scissors down another centimeter and made a parallel cut. “I bet these won’t even scar. Though I’d love to leave my mark on Master’s beautiful skin. Kehehehehe!”

Byakuya glanced aside, hoping to hide his blush. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would, which was to say enjoying it at all. “How do you like this?”

Jack shrugged. “It’s alright. Hey, I got a new idea.” She hopped off his lap, twirling her scissors. “Take off your pants.”

Byakuya’s jaw dropped. “Take...off…?”

Jack giggled, her insane laughter stifling any argument. Byakuya shifted in his seat, pulling his trousers off. With this, there was no hiding his hardness, though Jack probably already knew. She was a sharp one, no pun intended, more clever than her ridiculous attitude indicated.

“So Master is a pervert after all! Oh, this is good for Genocide Jack!” She pursed her lips, long tongue waving side to side as she held her scissors over his left thigh. She carved delicate lines into it, a particular pattern, then raised her skirt to show numerous scars with the same design. “There! Now we match, so Gloomy isn’t the only one who gets to have ya.”

Byakuya swallowed, trying to bring life back into his dry throat. “I think we would match better if you carved a few more of those into me.”

“Sure! Kehehehehehe!” Jack bent down, doing as he asked. Byakuya grew harder than he was before, hardly wincing at the cuts decorating his thigh. His breath quickened, both from the sharp spikes of pain and the intent look on her face.

Jack licked up the running blood with her long tongue, causing Byakuya’s thighs to twitch. Toko had never teased him like this. She was eager to a fault, rushing to the main event. 

Jack leered at him, her grin stretching impossibly wide. She ran her hands over his thighs, fingers catching on the new wounds. At the same time, she lowered her face to his clothed bulge, her tongue caressing him through his boxers. The gleam of her teeth reminded Byakuya how sharp they were and how close they were to his most vulnerable part, but the danger merely urged him further. He hooked his thumbs under his waistband, tugging it down and under Jack’s chin.

“Have your way with me, killer.”

Jack tossed her scissors aside before taking Byakuya’s dick in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him, sucking up and down with force before pulling back, a bit of drool leaking from her lips. “What if I bit your dick off right now? Kehehehehe!”

Byakuya couldn’t say anything to that. She wouldn’t actually do it...probably. The uncertainty excited him, terror and arousal becoming one. Either way, his dick was throbbing as she took it back in her mouth.

Jack caressed him with her long tongue a while longer before scraping her sharp teeth up the shaft, barely enough to scratch. She stopped at the tip, giving it a kiss before taking it back in. Her small hands, painted with blood, moved up his shirt to feel his toned torso.

Byakuya groaned deeply as Jack slurped him deeper into her throat, her hot mouth sending waves of pleasure through his length. She pulled back, the cold office air caressing his skin as she licked him sloppily.

“Jack. You’re going to make me cum too soon for your liking,” Byakuya said. His normal authoritative voice wobbled with the mixture of pain, pleasure, and fear that stewed inside him. Jack pulled off his dick with a pop, bracing her elbow on his thigh. “That’s no good, Master. You haven’t even put it in yet.”

Byakuya cleared his throat, holding his fist to his lips. “Then let me put it in,” he said with a cough.

Jack rolled her eyes, drumming her fingers on his thigh. “That’s the idea.” She sat up, kissing him passionately, and Byakuya could still taste the tang of blood on her tongue. He kissed back, trying and failing to compete with her. She overwhelmed him, but he  _ enjoyed _ that.

Jack pulled back long enough to yank her skirt and panties off, then climbed into his lap again. She grinned, taking his rock-hard dick into her hand so she could lower herself onto it. She kissed him again, pinning Byakuya to the couch with her body weight. He could hardly move his hips, let alone thrust. 

“God, your dick is so good, Master. I’ve been waiting so long for this…!” She moaned, grinning widely and blushing hotly. Byakuya held her by the waist, watching her head tip with pleasure, though he’d hardly done anything. She caressed his ear with her tongue before moving downward and scratching at his neck with her teeth. “Move!” 

Byakuya tried his best to meet her command, though it was all but impossible in this position. Thankfully, Jack took matters into her own hands, riding him with wild passion. Her thick braids bounced in time with her thrusts, wet and lewd sounds filling the office. She suddenly bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood.

Byakuya cried out in a frankly undignified manner. “Jack, I’m—”

Jack scraped her nails down his sides, pressing hard enough to break skin. That was all it took for Byakuya to cum as hard and quickly as newly discovered oil bursting from the ground. The intensity of his orgasm made him see stars.

“Wow Master, you really came a lot. Gloomy must be leaving you blue-balled.”

Byakuya tipped his head back, letting it thump against the back of the couch with a huff of air. He took Jack’s face in his hands, kissing her to shut her up. Jack grinned into it, and Byakuya had the sinking feeling that he was enabling her eccentricity. Perhaps because of the post-orgasm haze, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I love you.”

Jack giggled. “I totally love you, Master! I love you so much, I don’t even want to kill you! What a strange feeling…”

“I encourage you to embrace that feeling. The world is at peace now, and even being a survivor of Hope’s Peak won’t help you if you return to your serial killer ways. Also, if you could kindly remove yourself from my lap…”

Jack pulled herself off his dick, shrugging. “A promise is a promise. Can you tell Moody to let me out more often? I miss you when I’m not around.”

Byakuya could barely follow the conversation, but he nodded. Jack took her index finger and rubbed it furiously against her nose, sneezing a second later. She fell to the floor, someone else popping up a moment later

Toko was back and thoroughly confused. She immediately squeezed her eyes tight, taking a few steps back. “H-how bad is it? What did she d-do?”

Byakuya sat up, rubbing at his face to fight the fatigue setting in. “Nothing untoward, and nothing I didn’t ask for,” he said forcefully.

“D-did she hurt you?”

“I let her. She has no malice. It’s ok, so please calm yourself.”

Toko twisted her body away, pressing her face into her hands. “You shouldn’t have let her d-do that! You should have s-switched me back!”

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. “You’d have done that to me yourself?”

Toko jumped, braids flying. “Absolutely not! N-no one should hurt M-master at all!”

Byakuya huffed, crossing his arms. “I’ve known about your condition for years, though at this moment I’ve come to a decision. Since she’s a part of you, I will unconditionally love you both.”

Toko blushed, biting her lip. “W-whatever. L-let’s just go to the infirmary.”

Byakuya took it as the dismissal it was, walking behind her so she wouldn’t accidentally catch a sight of dried blood. He couldn’t help but think he’d done something right, however, because a small grin brightened Toko’s face as she walked.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
